The two worlds collide
by millie345
Summary: Read to find out what happened when Percy's wizard life collides with his demigod life, will his wizard family fall apart or will Percy be able to work through it and keep his family together. This isn't the actual summary, you can find the real summary at the start of the first chapter. I hope you enjoy the story
**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters in this story or any of the Percy Jackson characters but I have a couple of my own character that I'm going to introduce in the story so that I can put a different twist on the popular crossovers between the Harry Potter universe and the Percy Jackson universe.**

* * *

 **Summary: Over a couple of hard and trying time during the Triwizard Tournament Harry Potter has found comfort in someone he once would of said was his enermy, that being said it doesn't take them long until they're boyfriend and girlfriend. Although nothing is ever that simple for Harry, what will happen when Sirius finds out about their relationship but doesn't approve. However Harry isn't the only one on the recieving end of Sirius' disappoint what will happen when Harry's cousin Percy demigod life begins to interfer with his wizard life, will he be able to protect his wizard family from the treats that he and his sister Missy also a child of Poseidon are facing or is his family going to fall part and collide with each other.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Is she dead

* * *

(Harry pov)

This story start during the third task of the Triwizard tournament, Lucy who I once believed to be my enermy has been missing for a couple of days, but Dumbledore believes that she will come back will little to know damage because she has a secret that she along wih DUmbledore and I have only just learnt. That secret is that she is the daughter of Lord Voldemort and the death eaters won't hurt her in fear that if Voldemort does ever return to the land of the living then they would wish that they were never born. Anyway I'm getting of track. Cedric and I have just agreed to take the cup together because no matter which one of us takes the cup it will still be a Hogwarts win whether or not we both come out as winners.

When we both touched the cup it began to glow an unearthly glow and we disappeared into the brightness of that glow like what happens when someone uses a portkey. Once I felt the ground underneath my feet again I opened my eye to find that the Triwizard tournament cup has transported us to some really old graveyard and I had the stranges feeling that I have been to this graveyard once or twice before. So when Cedric and I started to look around it didn't take me long to realise that it was the same graveyard that I had been visiting nearly everynight in my sleep. So I turned to Cedric and say "Cedric we have to get out of here... nothing good is going to come of us staying here."

"Why?" Cedric asked, clearly confused as to why I would say something like that.

I so badly wanted to tell him that I had been visiting this graveyard in my dreams and it the manison on looking the graveyard is were something or someone killed an old man but I knew that he wouldn't believe me, he would just say that I was paranoid or going crazy. However before I could even open my mouth and sprout some random made up lie a man caught the corner of my eye, he was walking out of the house that is built into a tunnel leading up to the manison on the hill and when I turned and looked at him I started screaming in pain; it was like the whole of my forehead was undergoing a mind numbing pins and neddles attack that was only increasing in pain. Then I heard a cold uncaring voice say "Kill the spare."

In the second that I was able to see through the pain there was a flash of bright green light shooting past me and heading straight for Cedric, and when I turned around I saw Cedric falling to the floor, when he hit the ground he didn't make a sound or move, he just lied there as still as a statue, I knew in my head that Cedric was dead.

Without even a chance to process what had happened to Cedric, the man carried on advancing, when he was about ten feet in front of me he pointed his wand at me and whisphered something that I couldn't quite hear over my head pounding threatening to split in two. Then all of a sudden I am lifted of the ground and tied to a statue that reads _Tom Riddle,_ there is also a cauldron place a couple of inches away from the base of the statue. The man walk up to the cauldron and drops whatever was in his arms into the cauldron, then the strange man said " _Bone of the father, unkowningly given, you will renew your son._ "

He pointed his wand this time at the my feet directly at the bottom of the statue that I'm tied to, after about two seconds the statue suddenly began to shake. Once the statue had finally stop shaking their was a thin bone lying at my feet, the man then dropped the bone into the cauldron before he started to talk again, " _Flesh of the servant, willingly given, you will revive your master._ "

The man then brought out a knife and he place the knife upon his own wrist and cut it his hand completely off, the shevered hand landed in the cauldron with a splash, then as soon as the mysterious man managed to get his whimpering under control he began to talk again, " _Blood of the enermy, forcibly taken, you will resurrect your foe._ "

The man started to walk up to me and he takes out a different knife, then he cut through my sleve and cut across my arm. It is at this point that I get a climpse of his face, it was the one and only Peter Pettigrew, I am quickly consumed with anger because he's the reason that Voldemort found and murdered my parents, and his betrayal also resulted in my godfather spending twelve years of his life in Askaban, and me being landed in the care of the unloving Dursleys. Peter took the knife with my blood on it over to the cauldron and flick my blood into it, after he had done this three times. Peter starts to talk again this time saying " _Blood of the daughter, forcibly taken, you will resurrect your father._ "

Although I realised that Peter is trying to bring Voldemort back, I realised this is what he was doing the minute Peter said 'bone of the father...renew your son',I looked behind Peter and saw Lucy being dragged out of the house, Peter walked up to her and took out a totally different knife and made the same mark on Lucy's arm that he made on mine, he then walks back over to the cauldron for the fourth time and flicked Lucy's blood into it three times, just like he did with my blood, and again for the fifth time he started to talk again " _And he will rise again._ "

As soon as Peter had finished speaking all together the whole cauldron erupted into flames , then out of flames a figure began to form and once it was fully formed it walked out of the flames like they didn't even bother him. It was at this moment that I wished that I had said said "My wand Wormtail."

Once Peter had given Voldemort his tail back he flicked it at me and I fell to the floor free from being tied up and then he flicked his wand at Lucy and she fell to her knees know free from the grasps of the death eaters that were holding her.

This next part happened so fast that I had no clue what was going on, it wasn't until I looked at the ground in front of me and I saw Lucy lying there, unmoving just like Cedric. I picked up Lucy's unmoving body and then I ran to Cedric body. Once I reached Cedric's body I lied Lucy's body on the ground besides Cedric's. I looked around until I found the Triwizard tournament cup and I pointed my wand at it while saying "Accio cup."

The Triwizard cup flow at me, as soon as it touched my hand I placed my other arm over cedric's and Lucy's bodys and the cup began to glow again and we disappeared in the glow just like before and we disappeared from the graveyard, that I hope I'll never see again.

Again when I felt the ground underneath my feet, I opened my eyes to see that we were back in the stadium were we had started this stupid third task and i could feel that everybody was looking directly at me. After a couple of seconds I saw Dumbledore quickly run up to me, I belive it was at this point in time that everyone began to realise that Cedric and Lucy weren't moving or making a sound. When Dumbledore knelt down on the ground in front of me he asked "Harry what happened?"

"He's back... Voldemorts back" I replied while crying.

I could hear the gasps of everyone throughout the stadium, then suddenly there were four people two to each stretcher coming towards us. Once Lucy's and Cedric's body's were placed on the stretchers the four people began to take the bodys up to the castle, probably to see if their is anything that they could do to save them both. After about five minutes of everyone just listen to me crying we all began to make our way upto the castle, by the look on their faces I could tell they were hoping that they could save Lucy and Cedric, however I k new that Cedric is dead and isn't coming back... Lucy I'm not so sure about because I don't actually remember what happened to her.

* * *

(Percy pov)

The next day everyone is called to the great hall, we were all hoping that there is some good news for us after witnessing the night that some of us had. However there is no good new because once everybody was seated in the great hall Dumbledore with the aid of the other teachers announce that both Cedric and Lucy are dead and they had done everything that they could do to try and save them. As this was announced I looked over at Harry and noticed the tears in the corners of his eyes, I still couldn't believe that Lucy and Harry had gone from being enermies at the start of the year to being told last night by Harry himself that it felt like somebody had ripped out his heart and stomped on it.


End file.
